


Dance in the Bedroom

by EternalElegy



Series: Adam Collection [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Ibara didn't expect Nagisa to get horny after a live show.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Series: Adam Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Dance in the Bedroom

“Ahaha, what a wonderful performance, Your Excellency!” Ibara rained praise down on the leader of Eden. “The way that you danced must have truly entranced our audience!”  
“... I danced well? How come I remember so little of it already…?” Nagisa replied, eyes fixed straight ahead instead of looking at Ibara.  
“Are you feeling exhausted? Please take it easy, perhaps you should sit down for a moment to cool your head before we leave the venue.”  
“... Yes, I’d appreciate the time.”

Ibara was concerned, Nagisa had never been like this after a live show, even after SS, and he spent quite some time seated in the dressing room, looking at the floor. It didn’t take long for Jun and Hiyori to pack up, Ibara asked them to go ahead while he attended Nagisa.  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Your Excellency? Your face is quite red, it’s possible you might be sick!”  
“... Please be quiet, Ibara. I…”  
“Hmm? How do you feel?”  
“... It feels… unbearably hot… I feel like I’m losing control of myself…”

“Oh no…! I will call for a doctor-”  
“... Ibara.” Nagisa looked at him for the first time since they left the stage, his face flushed, his eyes glazed over, his breathing heavy. Ibara had almost always been able to keep his composure around Nagisa, to guide him through an unfamiliar world, but momentarily he held no answers and his mind went blank seeing the sight in front of him. By the time he had come up with a solution to all of this, to gain control of the situation again, Nagisa had pinned him against a wall, his body and face dangerously close to his. Ibara could feel the heat radiating off Nagisa even with the Eden costume on. 

“Your Excellency!” Ibara could only cry out in alarm. He had to think of something fast.  
“... Is this desire... what we sang about today?” Nagisa’s voice was low, breathy, husky. Ibara’s heartbeat accelerated, thinking about the lyrics to Dance in the Apocalypse, the way that he swung his hips while singing something suggestive to thousands of adoring fans… Ibara also realised that this was more uncharted territory to Nagisa, territory that he was likely to pursue as long as it was possible.  
“A-ahem! I can explain, as long as you-”  
“... Can I allow my body to speak? I don’t trust my words.”

  
“Please control yourself! We’re still in the dressing-” Nagisa closed the gap between their faces in one graceful movement, his hands moved to gently hold the sides of Ibara’s head.  
“Mmph!” Ibara initially tried to struggle, confused at how Nagisa could have learned such technique without having any experience, but considering it was _Nagisa Ran_ who could pretty much do anything, Ibara wasn’t too unwilling to accept the idea that he just studied diligently and was able to get it on the first try. Before he knew it, he was hooked onto this kiss, and from the way Nagisa took off the scarf, dropped it carelessly to the side and started undoing his shirt buttons, Ibara didn’t want him to stop.

This was spiralling out of control real fast.

It took some time for Ibara to get back control of his body, attempting to push Nagisa away with what little strength he still had, but he held in fast, successfully making his way through half of the buttons. Finally, the kiss was over, and while Ibara tried to recover from almost suffocating, Nagisa’s lips latched onto his neck while gloved hands freely explored his chest. The sudden sensation forced a moan out of Ibara, and he quickly moved one hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to hold down his voice, and kept the other on Nagisa’s shoulder to continue his struggle for physical control. Unfortunately, Nagisa was relentless, and Ibara summoned all of the willpower that he could muster to make one, final desperate try at stopping things before it went too far.

“Nagisa!” 

Nagisa froze in his tracks for a moment before he retracted his hands. The amount of distance between him and Ibara was still a bit too close for Ibara’s comfort, but at least he wasn’t getting distracted by Nagisa’s touch. His dazed expression slowly changed to one of regret as he panted, sweat rolling down his face, watching as Ibara’s sweat-glistened chest heaved. Ibara now adorned a blush of his own, his mouth open slightly as he attempted to slow down his breathing.  
“... I’m sorry, Ibara.”  
“It’s okay.” He could only reply quickly, with the hopes of comforting Nagisa.

“... I must stay away from you to avoid acting on these impulses.”  
“No, that’s not the problem!” Ibara tried. “We must vacate this dressing room as soon as possible, it’s about time that we’re going to get picked up. It would be rude to keep them waiting.” 

Nagisa nodded in response, unable to maintain eye contact with Ibara, before he made his way to the clothing rack where his casual clothes hung. 

\---

Good thing Ibara had money, because that allowed them to enter a hotel through the backdoor rather than the front. It wouldn’t do to have two extremely popular idols check into a hotel together with no luggage. 

“Your Excellency, surely it would have taken less effort if we had returned home!” Ibara announced upon closing the door to their luxurious room. They had come here at Nagisa’s request, after all.  
“... It feels sinful to do it there.” This confused the redhead, but he decided not to question. After all, Nagisa was in no mental state to think properly. Ibara wasn’t really any better; thoughts about Nagisa and what happened in the dressing room kept on creeping into his mind during the car ride, and as a result he had to hide a boner.

“... Can I let my body take over?” Nagisa approached Ibara as he stood in the doorway.  
“I’m yours, Your Excellency.”

Nagisa attacked, slamming Ibara into the door while locking him into a passionate kiss. As he tilted his head to get a better angle, Nagisa went straight for the shirt buttons, undoing them at speeds that Ibara didn’t know was possible, and then his hands were feeling up Ibara’s chest, sides, abdomen, any skin that he could touch. Soon, Nagisa slid the shirt off Ibara’s shoulders, tossing it to the side carelessly, and his mouth worked his way down to his neck.  
“Ah, please don’t suck or bite too hard, it’ll leave a mark and that won’t be good!” Nagisa silently obeyed, but Ibara couldn’t help but let out a low groan at the sensation. 

Deep down, Ibara _really_ wanted Nagisa to mark him.

Now that he was half-naked, Ibara could feel himself losing control as well, but when Nagisa tweaked his nipples, he lost it completely, letting out a needy moan as he tilted his head back, hands fumbling to grip onto something. This happened to be Nagisa’s shirt, which he attempted to unbutton, but he had nowhere near the amount of hand dexterity and ended up being mostly unsuccessful. The pleasure was slowly seeping into all the parts of his brain and it was making everything feel distant and hot, and he wanted _more_. 

Nagisa backed away suddenly, and Ibara had to bite back a whine at not having that mouth and hands touch him, but he bit his lip harder when Nagisa took off his own shirt. He’s seen him before whenever they got changed into costumes and whatnot, so why did he look so hot and enticing now? Ibara knew that this perfect form in front of him was the result of all of his hard work, the training schedules that he set in order to make a body that danced effortlessly and flawlessly, and the realisation that this body was able to drive pleasure right into his core turned him on so much that his erection was now painful.

“... Ibara. Are you okay?”  
“Huh? I’m okay! Don’t be concerned about me!” The question caught him completely off guard as his mind came down from a sexual high.  
“... Your legs were shaking.”

Ibara had no clue how to explain to Nagisa that he felt so good that he could barely stand.  
“... Let’s go to the bed. It’s probably more comfortable than the door.” Nagisa suggested, and Ibara felt like an obedient puppy trailing its owner as he followed Nagisa, expecting him to pin him down and continue, but instead he sat on the centre of the bed, as if waiting for something.  
“... I want you to touch me, Ibara.”

Ibara felt like an arrow went straight through his heart. No amount of training could prepare him for this moment.

“Y-yes, Your Excellency! I shall-”  
“... Nagisa. Call me Nagisa.” His voice was so soft and gentle that Ibara imploded. Usually he’d spout some kind of praise or comment on that statement, but his brain didn’t give him anything except for an irresistible urge to follow Nagisa’s desires. Considering how Ibara usually was the one ordering Nagisa around to make sure that he performed his best as an idol… how the tables have turned. 

Ibara wasted no time in getting himself on top of Nagisa, kissing him with all of the hunger and desire he had while grinding his hips into his, thinking about all of the exercises they did to make their hip-swinging on stage look as smooth and erotic as possible. He didn’t think that work he put in to make the fanservice look better would eventually be useful for this purpose… Nagisa groaned at the back of his throat; Ibara could feel that Nagisa was just as hard as he was, and the small amounts of pleasure that he could feel at his groin was already beginning to become addictive. He was so sensitive that it felt good even though his pants were restrictive enough, and he desperately wanted to take them off, take Nagisa’s off and then send him to heaven, but something clicked in his mind and he plotted to tease Nagisa some more, just to see how he would react.

Ibara attempted to imitate what Nagisa did to him, kissing at his neck and playing with his nipples, and Nagisa arched his back into his hands, letting out his low, sexy voice that Ibara was sure that he was going to fall in love with during this sinful session. He felt Nagisa’s hands on him; one on the back of his head, the other across his back, egging him on to give him more skin contact, more heat, more pleasure. Ibara decided to give the nipples a pinch and Nagisa’s voice spiked in pitch and volume, and Ibara could feel Nagisa’s erection on his abdomen, almost as if it was about to burst out of its confinements. A few more moments of teasing, and Nagisa grew more desperate, bucking his hips up into Ibara’s stomach in hopes of getting more stimulation there. Ibara couldn’t help but smirk at this small victory, resisting the urge to bite down onto Nagisa’s neck. As much as he wanted to let the world know that Nagisa belonged to him and him only, that would only cause him a lot of trouble with the media as both of them were idols.

The redhead moved his mouth downwards, trailing kisses while he made his way down to Nagisa’s chest, and once he got there, he sucked on the erect buds, trying different ways of moving his tongue to see what Nagisa liked best. When he heard the white-haired man’s voice catch, he knew he had done something good. He reached down with his hand and roughly palmed Nagisa’s crotch, and he was rewarded with another moan. The sound was enough to make Ibara’s boner twitch.

Eventually Nagisa began gripping onto Ibara’s hair, his voice sounding more and more desperate.  
“... Ibara,” he breathed, and _holy shit_ it was hot. Even though it wasn’t dirty talk or anything particularly special, just hearing his name being uttered like that drove him crazy. Even though Nagisa said nothing more, Ibara knew exactly what he was being asked to do, but he decided to be even more of a snake. He wanted to tease those words directly out of him, so in response, he moved his mouth and gave more attention to the other nipple, running his hands over Nagisa’s sides (even his skin was perfect as the rest of his body), occasionally playing with the band of his pants and the belt buckle. 

Nagisa’s movements became erratic, his voice rising in pitch as Ibara was borderline torturing him, denying the pleasure that he very much wished for. As Ibara slid his fingertips over Nagisa’s inner thighs, he felt those hips twitch a little as his hands came ridiculously close to touching his most sensitive place. Ibara could honestly drown in this, Nagisa’s body was so perfect and he wanted to keep touching and marvelling the man that lay at his mercy.  
“... Ibara.” Nagisa tried again, his voice more urgent than before.  
“Tell me what you want.” Ibara’s voice came out low and husky as he stopped moving, a hand resting right beside Nagisa’s crotch.  
“... Give me more.”  
“Tell me _exactly_ what you want, Nagisa.”  
“... I want you to touch… my dick…” Nagisa looked away, a hand covering the lower half of his face. Whether that blush he had was because of his arousal or embarrassment, Ibara couldn’t tell.

He obliged, swiftly undoing the belt and with a bit of cooperation, Nagisa’s pants came right off and his dick sprung free, a small amount of pre-cum landing onto Nagisa’s abdomen. The length was modest, Ibara thought, though it made sense considering that they both needed to wear fairly tight pants in order to keep up public appearances (and having a bulge would not do). Ibara dug into his mind, trying to think of the rare occasions when he jerked himself off in the privacy of his bedroom, what felt good for him, and how he could attempt to apply it to the thing that was right in front of him.  
“... There is lubricant on the bedside table.” Nagisa points out, his voice still not quite its normal tone from the amount of stimulation from earlier. Ibara tried to think about the times he searched up how gay porn worked because curiosity got the better of him…

He grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of it on Nagisa’s dick, who flinched a little at the cold temperature of the liquid, but his expression changed to absolute bliss as Ibara began to pump it up and down, delicious noises coming out of that mouth of his. It was a voice that was for Ibara and Ibara only, in this intimate moment in a hotel room away from the stage and the massive amounts of people (especially screaming fans). There, Nagisa’s commanding voice blew the audience away but now, it was the voice of someone carried away in heat and desire, trapped in a garden of pleasure.  
“... There’s… something building up... “ Nagisa managed, his hips beginning to buck in rhythm to Ibara’s hand but he pushed him to the brink before letting go, watching as Nagisa panted, his body covered in sweat. 

Ibara leaned in for a kiss before Nagisa could protest, and immediately regretted it, because he was almost devoured by Nagisa’s hunger and lust. Even as Ibara tried to escape, Nagisa held on fast, both of his hands in Ibara’s hair, keeping him in position until he was close to passing out from the lack of air. The redhead had to take time to refocus again afterwards, but by the time he came back to his senses, Nagisa had guided Ibara’s lube-covered hand to his own cock, encouraging him to send him over the edge, and Ibara happily obliged. 

Nagisa came, his voice and facial expression so erotic that Ibara almost came hands free himself. Thick, white ropes splashed onto Nagisa’s abdomen and Ibara did his best to milk out every single last drop, watching as the white-haired man twitched at his touch. Eventually, he came down from his high, still breathless, and Ibara didn’t know how to finish things off except with another kiss, being careful not to touch Nagisa with his used hand.

“Do you feel better now?” Ibara asked while cleaning his dirtied hand with tissues, before tending to Nagisa’s stomach. His mind was only a little bit out of the haze, and he had managed to remember why they were here in the first place.  
“... I want more. That didn’t feel like enough.” 

_Wait, that wasn’t enough for him, even though that was his first ejaculation?!_

“You shouldn’t push your body too hard, we just had a live show earlier today so we should rest-”  
“... You look like you need some attention too.” Nagisa eyed the bulge in Ibara’s pants, and he couldn’t help but blush.  
“I-I’ll be fine, Your Excel- Nagisa, I can handle this myself!”

“... I want you to fuck me.” Ibara’s brain stopped momentarily, as if it hadn’t already been restarted repeatedly in the span of the last two hours or so.

“N-Nagisa! Do you know-”  
“... Of course I know how it’s done.”  
“No, I mean… if we cross that line, there’s no going back!”  
“... There’s condoms on the bedside table.”  
“Nagisa! Please listen-”  
“... Stop thinking.”

The white-haired man rose up and tackled Ibara, who tried to resist at first, but as soon as he could feel his belt being undone and his pants being forced off, his limbs turned into jelly. Now he was completely at Nagisa’s mercy and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not, but his mind went blank as Nagisa began to pump his dick all while kissing. The combination of the pleasure and the lack of air was dizzying, and he was sure that he would come soon-

Nagisa stopped suddenly, climbing off Ibara and coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lubricant. It took some time for Ibara to figure out what Nagisa was doing, but it all came together as he spread his legs and penetrated himself with a finger, letting out a low groan as he did so. It was a sight to behold; Nagisa’s lips were parted slightly, his eyes glazed over, his body glistening in the lighting of the hotel room, his still-erect dick desperate for attention, and a finger sliding in and out of him as he made erotic noises… Ibara ate it all up, unable to take his eyes off this show that Nagisa was giving him, a show where he laid bare everything.

A second finger went in, and Ibara couldn’t resist moving forward to eat up all of Nagisa’s moans. As much as he’d like to have thought this out a little more, maybe even talk about their relationship as it stood before this fateful day, his body was screaming and he had to let everything go. Suddenly, everything felt so much easier, so natural when he stopped thinking about how immoral all of this was, and his body knew exactly what to do to get what he truly wanted. Ibara didn’t realise Nagisa had stretched himself out with three fingers until he finally stopped kissing him, and even then, it took effort to tear his lips away just to see how much preparation was left before the main event.

Nagisa beat Ibara to the condoms (he didn’t even question why they were there, nor why the lubricant was there too), ripping open the packet and rolling the condom down onto Ibara’s dick. Even this slight amount of sensation felt good, but thinking about what came after increased the pressure that he felt from deep within.

Ibara went in a lot easier than he anticipated, and tried to bite back a moan as the combination of the heat and tightness overwhelmed him when he pushed into Nagisa right to the base. Below him, Nagisa’s hair was splayed out around his head like a crown, his face flushed, moist and delicious lips slightly parted, sweat covering almost every inch of him, and his erect dick leaking pre-cum already, even though he had come just a few minutes ago. Ibara couldn’t wait to get moving, to send Nagisa up to the heights of pleasure, to hear that sweet voice again, but he didn’t want to hurt him at the same time.  
“... I’m okay. You can move.” Nagisa said breathlessly, and Ibara started with a slow easy pace, his movements careful.

Nagisa didn’t seem to mind, groaning at the sensation of being penetrated, and this only served to motivate Ibara more. He thought about how there was a sweet spot inside men… the prostate gland? It was now his job to find it, focussing on Nagisa’s reactions as it would tell him when he was thrusting in at the right angle, but at the moment, he still indulged in those cute little noises that Nagisa made whenever his ass was stimulated.

“... Faster.” The white-haired man managed and Ibara was more than happy to oblige, feeling the pressure build up inside him. Nagisa’s moans grew a bit more frantic, but finally he let out a delicious yelp as his prostate got hit. Ibara couldn’t help but smile at his success, doing his best to hit it over and over as fast as his hips would allow.

Ibara decided to add another layer of pleasure on top and began to pump Nagisa’s dick at the same pace as his thrusts. At this point, Nagisa was raising his voice, back arched because everything was on fire but he didn’t want this to stop, and neither did Ibara. It was all over too soon; Nagisa shuddered as he came, more semen pouring onto his stomach, his eyes closed as he made the most erotic noise Ibara had ever heard. A moment later Ibara followed, stars appearing in his vision. Finishing while being enveloped with warmth felt so good and it took quite a while for him to come down from his high. 

Both of them were still panting as Ibara pulled out, noting the amount of semen that he had produced as he took the condom off. He was sure that he had never come this much in his life. Nagisa wiped himself up with a couple of tissues as Ibara went to dispose of the used condom and then he acted on his craving for warmth, climbing on top of Nagisa to kiss him. Instead of the lust and desire he felt before, this kiss was just soft and gentle, like they were in their own little world of happiness and peace. Ibara’s face was still quite close to Nagisa’s as they parted, but this didn’t feel so uneasy anymore.  
“... So this is what sin feels like.” Nagisa broke the silence, and that statement sent Ibara’s brain crashing back into reality. 

_He just had sex with Nagisa Ran_. The man that he spent so much time and effort taking care of, as if he was like an object that would pave the path for success, rather than another human that he could share affection with. He even lost his virginity with him. 

“Your Excellency, we should clean up and head back home as soon as possible!” Ibara started, trying to snap back into his proper self again as quickly as possible.  
“... Didn’t I tell you to call me Nagisa?”  
“At least allow me to call you Your Excellency in public.”  
“... Okay. But when we indulge in these activities, please refer to me by my first name.”

Nagisa was implying that this was not going to be the last time, and that scared Ibara a little, but at the same time he felt a strange sense of happiness that this wasn’t going to be the last time that he was going to have sex with him because deep down he _absolutely loved it_. Was this the beginnings of a friends-with-benefits relationship?

“... Let’s rest for a little, and then do it one more time.”  
“What? But-” 

Nagisa shut Ibara up by kissing him. 

\---

“Oho, another successful performance!” Hiyori commented, a bright smile on his face as Eden walked down the corridor towards their dressing room.  
“I agree, it’s all because of how excellent His Excellency was today!” Ibara exclaimed, ending his statement with a laugh.  
“Nagisa was really into his movements today, you know? It makes me wonder what has gotten into him~” Ibara went bright red at this, adjusting the position of his glasses in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Nagisa kept his eyes glued ahead. Jun didn’t even react.  
“His Excellency has been enlightened, that’s all!”  
“Enlightened about?” Hiyori tried to unearth more details.  
“No more questions!”

Ibara was met with a giggle from the green-haired man.  
“I think I can take a guess at what happened~”  
“I will not permit you to do so!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dance in the Apocalypse's MV does weird things to one's brain.
> 
> I hope I portrayed Ibara and Nagisa okay. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
